


全城热恋

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/05/27补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	全城热恋

情人节快要来临的一月底，全世界都是一股甜到腻人的巧克力味道。樱井翔皱皱眉头，抬手把戴在脸上的口罩又往上提了提，连鼻子也遮了个严严实实。樱井翔没有花粉症，当然也没有感冒，他只是闻腻了这种挥之不去的巧克力味道，还有那个天天在家做巧克力的人。要不是因为答应了缠人的小岛小姐要陪她逛街，他今天一定不会出门。  
“亲爱的，你看这个~”  
樱井翔最烦女人这样故作娇嗔的声音，却不会当面揭穿，他连忙敷衍地笑笑，飞快塞过去一张信用卡就进店找了张沙发坐下来。日子一天一天地过，樱井翔掰着手指算了算，又该到了母亲变着法子催他去跟松本润结婚的日子了。

其实从很小的时候开始，樱井翔就知道自己一出生就跟那家卖蛋糕的松本润订了娃娃亲。虽然松本润每次都要反复强调，他可是日本最大的连锁甜品店家的独生少爷，但是在樱井翔眼里，他就是个卖蛋糕的。  
娃娃亲这种东西没凭没据，樱井翔向来在外面浪惯了，作为樱井财团唯一的准CEO，身边追着自己跑或者赶着上来倒贴的男人女人他从来不缺，哪里甘心就这么被一纸婚约框住。更何况松本润和他实在太熟了，樱井翔连他后背上有几颗痣也知道得一清二楚，一条内裤换着穿的交情根本让他无从下手。  
两个人一起长大到现在已经认识了二十多年，要真能发生些什么，那也早就该发生了；可是彼此床上的男女朋友换了一批又一批，樱井翔也没看出自己和那人擦出了一星半点爱的火花。松本润不是自己中意的类型，再说混人脉这圈子最忌讳的就是吃窝边草，他可不想到最后闹僵到连朋友也做不成。樱井翔是绝对不会跟他结婚的，就算再喜欢也不会。

松本润今天心情很好，出海钓鱼的朋友正巧大丰收，给自己送了条金枪鱼还有些零零碎碎的贝壳鱼虾过来；他连忙一个电话打给樱井翔叫他晚上到自己家吃饭，顺便随手就把原先约定好的联谊分分钟给黄了。  
“噢好啊，但是我可能会晚点到，小岛让我给他买衣服，女人嘛，没办法。”  
“哪个小岛，黄头发的那个还是黑头发？”  
“黄头发黄头发，小岛泽子。”  
樱井翔那边又传来女人的声音，听得松本润只想挂电话，“你要是迟到超过五分钟，我就把那些海鲜拿去喂狗。”  
“知道了知道了。小岛在叫我了，我先挂，那么晚上见。”  
松本润的“再见”都没说完，听筒里就只剩下了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。这年头估计也只有樱井翔才敢这么肆无忌惮地动不动就挂断他的电话了，不过松本润倒不担心，樱井翔迟早会是他的人，他根本没在怕的。  
幼儿园排舞台剧的时候，樱井翔是查敏王子，松本润是白雪公主；小学选学生干部的时候，樱井翔是班长，松本润是副班长；初中组乐队的时候，樱井翔唱rap，松本润担vocal；高中办学园祭的时候，樱井翔负责算钱，松本润负责办事。他和他的人生总是连在一起，可没有这么容易就能被几个外人打断。于是七点整的钟声一响，樱井翔就如约准时出现在了松本润家，来开门的是一直都比亲妈还疼自己的松本妈妈，刚见面就给樱井翔来了一个大大的拥抱。  
有一个问题樱井翔想了好多年都想不通，那么温柔漂亮的松本妈妈到底是怎么生出松本润这么个脾气又臭又大的混儿子：大学的课程全线挂科，又不肯继承家业好好卖蛋糕；找了个巴黎的甜点师傅进修了几年，才出师就突然变成了什么巧克力王子。每次樱井翔在杂志封面上看见关于松本润的专访和图片总忍不住多看几眼，明明人都站不直，还老是喜欢歪七竖八地靠着店招牌凹造型；樱井翔一眼扫过文章评论里清一色的好评和追捧，啧啧啧地拿手戳着他的大头照咋舌，感叹现在少女的品味怎么越来越差。  
松本润做的巧克力是什么味道，难道他樱井翔还不清楚吗？从初中到现在，数都数不清他被松本润硬塞了多少奇奇怪怪馅料的巧克力失败品下肚；现在那家伙只不过是靠些噱头大于内容的漂亮礼盒来博眼球罢了，等到这阵网红的热潮过去，樱井翔倒是想看看松本润接下来要怎么办。

“小翔都好几个星期没来我们家了，可把伯母给想死了。你看还是我们家润润最惦记你了，知道你就喜欢吃赤贝，这不刚拿到新鲜的快递，马上就把你叫过来了。”  
“我也想来看望伯母，可是最近忙，就一直没抽出时间过来。”樱井翔乖乖地凑过去，任老妇人亲昵地揉着自己的脑袋，视线却穿过松本妈妈直直看向站在后面的松本润，玩味地眯了眯眼睛，“不过我倒是不知道原来‘润润’也这么惦记我啊。”  
“谁惦记你了，这么多海鲜我一个人怎么吃得完。”松本润不服气地从房里走出来，“妈你老是胳膊肘往外拐，他才不是忙，要忙也是忙着勾搭女人。”  
“伯母我哪有……”要治松本润，樱井翔甚至都不用自己出手，只要一个委屈的眼神传给松本妈妈，松本润就能被训得吃瘪。  
“臭小子怎么说话的，好的不学，跟坏的学。人家小翔至少已经在帮着家里公司做事了，你呢？我还没问你昨天那张两百八十万的账单你花去哪儿了呢！”  
“我都快三十了，买个包送女朋友还不行吗……”  
“你送别人还不如送给小翔，人家背得哪有小翔好看。”  
松本润知道如果再吵下去，肯定又会变成没完没了的死循环，所以就算再不爽，他也只能就此收了声。樱井翔看戏看得差不多了，这才慢悠悠地踱过去一把搂住松本润，装得一副兄友弟恭模样，“哎呀我也不缺什么包，那些个哄人玩的小东西就不用送我了。伯母你放心，我们关系好着呢。”  
松本润狠狠瞪了樱井翔一眼，反手扣住那人突然搭上自己腰线的掌心就要甩开，咬着牙切切低声说，“你手老实点，是不是平时吃人家小姑娘的豆腐吃习惯了，搂得这么顺手。”  
樱井翔面不改色心不跳，恶作剧似的把手上的力道又加重了些，“你妈看着呢，你配合下。”  
配合？松本润气得差点没在樱井翔手上掐出一个淤青；也罢，既然樱井翔喜欢玩这种干撩不做的假把式，那自己总不能让他一个人在那儿唱独角戏。松本润没再挣扎，反而抓住樱井翔的手慢慢往下挪到更敏感的地方；只隔着一条运动裤的轻薄布料，樱井翔显然体会到了些异常柔软有弹性的触感，他连忙抽手想要走，却被松本润的手指按得牢牢的。  
“我在配合你啊，你慌什么慌。”松本润得意地看着樱井翔气急败坏的脸，用只有对方听得到的音量在他耳边宣告胜利，“别搞得跟个处男一样，谁还没摸过屁股。你老实说，到现在为止你都交了多少个伴了？男的女的都算。”  
“那可多了，”樱井翔朝他闷哼一声，“什么劳拉啊，赛琳娜啊，托尼啊，文森特啊，少说也有十五六个。”  
“哦，那我还是比你多，什么尼斯啊，凯莉啊，琳达啊，埃里克啊，少说也有十八九个。”  
“你们在那儿嘀嘀咕咕地说什么呢，吃饭了吃饭了。”  
松本妈妈的话终于给樱井翔找了个解脱的借口，他找准了松本润松手的瞬间赶紧慌里慌张撇下他，心跳声却还是越来越响，吵得他烦。老实说，自打上了高中以后，他还真的再也没像这样碰过松本润的身体，就连最普通的牵手也没有。不过这也无可厚非，哪有两个好朋友成天手拉手黏在一起的，玩玩那些床伴的屁股怎么能跟今天的状况相提并论？这可是，这可是......松本润啊。

松本润感到今天晚上的樱井翔和以前有点不太一样，准确地说，应该是摸完自己屁股以后的樱井翔和以前有点不太一样。不会是自己这次的玩笑开得太过火，真把他给惹生气了吧？可是按理说大家都是万花丛里过、片叶不沾身的老手了，不至于就因为这么一碰就跟自己闹别扭啊。  
吃饭的时候松本润看他情绪很低，匆忙夹了几片赤贝刺身讨好地放进樱井翔的碗里，他也没动筷；后来问他要不要喝西柚汁，樱井翔的一句“好”明明都已经说出了口，却又在松本润把自己杯子递过去的时候摇了摇手。樱井翔的脾气就是这样，只要是他不想暴露的心思和事情，那就没人能猜到他是为了什么不开心。松本润被他闹得一个头两个大，眼看樱井翔跟母亲道别后就要离开，赶快披了件外套就追出去。  
“你出来干嘛？”其实樱井翔已经开门坐上了回家的车，可是松本润都跑过来了，他总不能视而不见地让司机就这么踩了油门逃走。樱井翔摇下车窗，心情乱糟糟地看着大喘气的松本润等他说话，对方却从大衣口袋里掏出一盒巧克力顺着窗缝塞了进来，“反，反正是店里卖不掉多出来的，扔了不如给你。”  
樱井翔的手抖了抖，犹豫半天也从后座上拿了一个大纸盒从窗户递过去，“这东西放我车上好久了，积灰还占地方。无人机买一送一，我要两个也没用。”  
“哦……哦。”松本润倒是的确想买个无人机，这一看就是PARROT刚出的附带无线功能的最新型号，价钱不便宜还限量，前几天自己在官网上看的时候怎么没看见有买一送一的折扣。  
“那，我走了？”樱井翔的眼珠子咕溜溜转一圈，最后停在一个看不见松本润脸的角度左右飘。本来就是一时头昏脑热才出门追人的，松本润也不知道自己在这种状况下该说什么话，只好呆呆地站在原地愣了一会儿，结果还是点了点头。可当樱井翔的车呼啸而过，松本润又有些后悔自己刚刚没有多说几句；两个人怎么会在一夜之间变成如此难以言喻的微妙，松本润现在一脸迷茫。

松本润觉得樱井翔八成就是个傻子。  
从他初中因为樱井翔“想要义礼巧克力”的一句玩笑，就熬了两个通宵、浪费了好几大碗可可的原材料，给他做出第一盒坑坑洼洼的巧克力却被他当成恶作剧开始，松本润就觉得樱井翔是个傻子。但是每年情人节的这盒“义礼巧克力”，松本润一送就是十五年；要不是樱井翔总说他做的口味不好吃，他才懒得费那么大劲儿把法国巧克力店的总厨请到日本来给自己上课，也省得还在爸妈那边落下一个不务正业的话柄，动不动就被拿出来翻旧账。  
松本润总以为自己已经表现得够明白了，毕竟几乎每个和自己试图交往的人在见到樱井翔之后，都会得出一句相同的结论：“喂，你不会是喜欢樱井翔吧。”松本润没法反驳，也没什么可反驳的；只是他搞不懂樱井翔对他到底什么感觉，自然也不敢轻易招惹。樱井翔待自己的好是毋庸置疑的，但充其量也就是最佳损友的程度；要说那些“朋友以上恋人未满”的暧昧情节，严谨如樱井翔是一定不会做出半分逾矩行为的。  
从那件让两人充满尴尬的事件发生到现在已经过了好几天，松本润本来都推掉了情人节当天的全部活动，计划要带樱井翔去他天天挂在嘴边的横滨过两日一夜，这下也拉不下脸再发消息叫他了。原先被安排得满满当当的二人世界，如今倒成了松本润难得不用应酬或工作的休息日。  
虽然今天的天气阴沉沉的，温度也低，却丝毫没有影响情人节甜蜜热闹的气氛；路上来回经过的大多都是情侣，只有他独自无所事事地沿着商店街闲逛，不知不觉就走到了樱井翔最常去的六本木。松本润有些郁闷，抬起脚踢着花坛边掉出来的小石头往前走；黑了一个上午的天也终于憋不下去了，忽然就哗啦啦地下起大雨来。倾盆的雨势逼得松本润顾不及多想，只得先赶紧找个有屋檐的地方避雨。

樱井翔是打死也没有想到自己会在情人节这天在六本木的公交车站碰见松本润的。这种感觉就像是在曲奇罐里吃到了牛奶糖，在芒果冰里咬到了巧克力，虽然不是什么致命打击，但总不是自己所期待的发展。现在他一看见松本润，脑中就能三百六十度全自动播放那天晚上身体接触的场景，就算把眼睛都闭起来，也能一帧一帧地完美重现。狭窄的雨棚下面就只站了他和松本润两个人，稍微向外挪出一点距离就会被雨淋湿手臂；樱井翔为难地往松本润那边又偷偷迈了一小步，肩膀就不合时宜地碰在了一起。  
“……你好。”  
“嗯……你好。”  
“你是，没带伞吗？”  
“走得急，就没带。”  
“我也，没有带伞。”  
樱井翔还是头一次发现原来自己也可以这么语废，没话找话的本事简直堪比化妆品店的推销员，他挠了挠涨得发热的耳朵，似乎又想起来什么，“我已经打电话叫我的司机来接我了，要不过会儿把你也一起送回家吧？”  
松本润低头吸了下鼻子，转而露出一个标准而客套的笑，“不要紧，我也，叫了我的司机。”  
“哦。”说不上是高兴还是失落，樱井翔抠住大拇指甲边的一块死皮狠狠扯断，然后又是一阵沉默。  
这几天没了松本润的叨扰，樱井翔的日子过得格外轻松，也格外无聊。除了几个八卦的好友日常打探自己跟松本润的恋爱进程以外，松本润这个人就好像彻底消失在了樱井翔的生活中一样。  
“我都说了多少遍了，我是不可能跟松本润结婚的，你们就别再想了。”  
“为什么不可能？你俩又没有深仇大恨。”  
“可是，可是！……”  
平时老是绕在自己心口的许许多多理由，等到真要说的时候，反而什么也讲不出来了；其实樱井翔也不明白他这么多年是在坚持什么，“不可能”的三个字就像是被他亲手刻在了字典的首页，毫无缘由地擦不掉也抹不去。  
最近他总在想，为什么自己从小就在他和松本润中间画好的那条名为“朋友”的界定线，松本润居然这么随随便便就能跨了过来。又或许，那人其实早就在这条线边缘的灰色地带度过了太漫长的时间，而樱井翔自己也并没有提出异议，内心甚至也正跃跃欲试地希望能有一个突破的机会。  
可在意识到这一切已经发生后，樱井翔却觉得整个世界都不一样了。吃他夹的菜，跟他喝同一杯果汁，这些一直以来都那么理所当然的事情，怎么突然就变得不正常了呢。与其说生气，更多的可能是害怕；樱井翔还是怕一步错后的步步错，怕一步错后就再无转机，怕真到了结局，樱井翔会永远失去松本润。  
车来的时候，樱井翔又悄悄瞄了松本润一眼，确认好他的确没有上车意愿了，才心灰意冷地轻轻关了车门。手机上的日历重复提醒着今天的日期，樱井翔这才发现松本润甚至连今年的情人节礼物都没有送来，给别人买什么二百八十万的包倒是买得起劲。  
“少爷，我们是直接回家吗？还是，您有想去的其他地方？”  
“再，再等等。”  
“您是在等松本少爷吗？”  
“我……我没有。”  
“少爷，如果你在等松本少爷的话，他现在好像有什么话想跟您说。”  
樱井翔一惊，扭头就看见松本润站在雨里比划着手势示意自己摇下车窗，连忙按了控制键把窗开到最大，“怎么了，你还有什么卖不掉的巧克力要送我吗？”  
“不是……我，我就想问问，你是不是还在生气？就是那天那个……”  
“没有没有，我都忘光了，我不生气，不生气。”  
“那就是说，你还想跟我当朋友？”  
又听见“朋友”这个词，樱井翔猛地咳了几声，只想赶快含糊不清地糊弄过去，“你说什么呢哈哈哈，我们不是一直都是朋友吗。”  
“可我不想跟你当朋友了。”  
松本润突然弯腰，把头伸进来不及关的车窗里，一声不响就在樱井翔的脸上亲了一下。只持续了一秒不到的吻，蜻蜓点水般纯洁无比的吻，要不是松本润发梢的雨水落下几滴弄湿了自己的上衣，樱井翔绝对不敢相信刚刚的吻竟真的并非错觉。但是这又算是什么，他是把自己也当成那些吵着闹着喜欢他的小女生了吗，想亲就亲，想走想走？  
“快，快开车！”天不怕地不怕在外面浪了小半辈子的樱井翔还没有遇过这样棘手的情况，能脱口而出的也只有让司机快走的指令。松本润依然站在雨里，目送着樱井翔的车越开越远，双脚却像灌了铅似的一动也动不了。这一定是搞砸了吧，这怎么看都是搞砸了啊，松本润还没反应过来，就看见远处的车又倏地靠在路边停了下来，副驾驶座的人正气势汹汹地往回跑。大脑神经突突地抽动起来，松本润真想找个地洞钻下去，这回不是演习，他跟樱井翔的交情也算是彻底凉透了。  
“你你你你别冲动，别打我啊，我就是唔……”  
一个吻覆上来瞬间堵住了松本润的话，大雨滂沱到把眼前的景色全都糊得看不清。他不是在耍我吧？他在做什么？他没有生气？松本润瞪大了眼睛脑袋一片空白，对面的樱井翔看起来倒是一副很坚决的样子，如果说这是樱井翔的报复，那他可比自己过分多了。算了算了，要是被他这么故意亲一下，能把之前自己冒冒失失的一切冲动都抵消，那松本润也就当是给他赔罪了。  
但是这一次，樱井翔伸了舌头。

“那什么，其实我也有话想跟你说。”  
“你说。”  
“上次我说我一共交过十五六个男朋友，我撒谎了。”  
“我也坦白，我那十八九个，也是假的。”  
“那……现在开始我们都说实话。”  
“好。”  
“从第一个到最后一个，其实我只有你。”  
“从第一个到最后一个，我也只有你。”


End file.
